


El chico de arriba

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Attraction, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Boys Kissing, Cats, Creampie, Crushes, Dogs, Don't Like Don't Read, Elevators, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Hot, Hot Sex, Jokes, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Neighbors, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Overthinking, Pets, Porn With Plot, Pre-Relationship, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexy, Shower Sex, Showers, Size Difference, Staring, Top Victor Nikiforov, Watching, plov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Cautivado por la belleza de un joven que vivía en el mismo edificio que él, justo un piso arriba del suyo, Victor se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando supo, de una manera que jamás esperó, que la atracción era mutua.---Prompt:Shower sex / Sexo en la ducha.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Kudos: 9





	El chico de arriba

**Author's Note:**

> **Victor Nikiforov (30 años) y Yuri Plisetsky (18 años)**

Él no había medido las consecuencias de sus actos cuando se dejó llevar por la situación, cautivado por la belleza de aquel chico rubio, que vivía en su mismo edificio un piso más arriba del suyo, y con el que coincidía casi todos los días en el ascensor cuando por las mañanas iba al trabajo.

El hermoso joven de ojos verdes parecía ser bastante antipático, siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido y miraba con altivez a los demás. Sin embargo, Victor se sorprendió cuando comenzó a saludarlo e incluso a hacerle plática cada vez que se encontraban.

—Me llamo Yuri, ¿y tú?

—Victor.

—¿Tienes un perro, cierto? Veo que lo sacas a pasear por las noches.

El albino fijó sus ojos en los ajenos, sorprendido porque el chico se había fijado en aquel detalle. El otro no se inmutó ante su gesto, le devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa que no supo interpretar de buenas a primeras.

Se dio cuenta que le gustaba, encontraba a Yuri demasiado atractivo y sintió unas tremendas ganas de acorralarlo contra la pared metálica del elevador, manosear su menudo y apetecible cuerpo y devorar salvajemente sus labios con profundos besos.

—Así es, tengo un perro -respondió intentando hacer caso omiso a sus pensamientos libidinosos- Lastimosamente no estoy en casa la mayor parte del día, me da pena dejarlo solo tanto tiempo. ¿Y tú, tienes alguna mascota?

—Sí, una gata. Se llama Potya, aunque no me tengo que preocupar por dejarlo en casa. Vivo con mi abuelo y en ocasiones, mi novio se lo lleva por unos días.

—¿¡Novio!? -exclamó no por la sorpresa de tal revelación sino por la decepción que le generó saber que el chico tenía una pareja- Ya veo, es como una especie de custodia compartida por un hijo.

—¿Uh? -el rubio no comprendió muy bien a lo que el otro se estaba refiriendo-

Victor hizo su máximo esfuerzo para ocultar su molestia y decidió inventar algo para no quedarse atrás y para analizar también las reacciones del más joven.

—Solo hice una analogía entre tu situación y la mía. Mi ex esposa y yo compartimos la custodia de nuestro hijo.

—¿Tienes un hijo? -preguntó Yuri mostrándose perplejo, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado pues tuvo la impresión de que ese hombre era completamente homosexual-

—Sí aunque ahora está pasando una temporada en Moscú con su madre.

—¿En verdad? ¡Vaya! Yo también soy de Moscú.

—Ya veo -contestó el albino sin mucho entusiasmo-

—¿Y qué edad tiene tu hijo?

—Emmm... ocho años -el mayor inventó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza-

—Entonces estuviste mucho tiempo casado.

—Poco más de una década pero eso ya quedó atrás, ahora estoy saliendo con una mujer increíble. Después de mi divorcio, creí que no me darían ganas de casarme de nuevo hasta que la conocí a ella y...--

—Se me hace tarde, Victor -no le dio tiempo de concluir la frase pues fue abruptamente interrumpido por el joven, quien se marchó casi corriendo ni bien la puerta del ascensor se abrió- Ya debo irme. ¡Adiós!

El de ojos celestes pudo comprobar entonces que su improvisado plan dio resultado. Era evidente que el otro se había molestado y no quiso seguir escuchando más al respecto, por lo que prefirió huir de allí.

No volvieron a coincidir durante un par de días y Victor se sentía un poco mal por haber dicho esa sarta de mentiras. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el lindo rubio y en las cosas que había provocado en él, le resultaba impensable que un chico de esa edad le estuviera quitando el sueño.

\---

Cuando por fin volvieron a encontrarse en el elevador, Yuri ya no parecía molesto como en la ocasión anterior sino todo lo contrario, parecía alegre y se mostraba conversador.

—Creo que a tu perro no le hace bien quedarse solo por tantas horas. Ayer por la tarde, lo escuché chillando por horas, parecía melancólico y no pude evitar sentirme preocupado.

—¿En verdad? -la expresión el albino se tornó tensa, le preocupaba que su viejo perro estuviera pasando mal en su ausencia- Yuri, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—Desde luego.

—Llegas a tu casa antes que yo, ¿cierto?

—Sí, regreso como a las 3 de la tarde luego de la escuela.

—¿Serías tan amable en pasarte por mi departamento y verificar que esté todo en orden por ahí? Si no es mucha molestia para ti, claro.

—En absoluto pero... ¿no me atacará tu perro? -preguntó- Con eso de que no me conoce y si me ve llegando a tu casa a solas pues...--

—No te hará nada. Makkachin está viejo y ya no tiene la energía de hace años, es muy amigable incluso con los desconocidos. Trátalo amablemente y te lo ganarás enseguida.

—De acuerdo. No tengo problema en mirar a tu perro, incluso puedo quitarlo a pasear un poco si quieres.

—Solo si no será inconveniente para ti.

—¡Qué no, Victor! Lo haré con mucho gusto.

—Siendo así, aquí tienes una copia de la llave.

Victor entregó a su vecino una copia de la llave de su departamento, sin imaginar que el otro había planeado usar la excusa del perro para ver qué tan lejos podía llegar con el mayor. Yuri no se tragó el cuento de que Victor tenía una novia, ya que nunca nadie venía a verlo y eso lo encontraba demasiado extraño. Se supone que los novios se visitan en sus casas, ¿no?

\---

Durante una semana las cosas marcharon sin ningún problema. Yuri al llegar de la escuela, iba al departamento de Victor para verificar que Makkachin estuviera bien y se quedaba con él allí por unas horas. Lo alimentaba y lo sacaba a pasear, claro que también se dedicaba a husmear en esa casa. A veces también llevaba a Potya con él y disfrutaba de la compañía de los animales.

Yuri no encontró indicios de que pudieran indicarle que Victor tuviera una novia, mucho menos una ex esposa y un hijo como le había contado. El curioso rubio se puso a hurgar entre las pertenencias ajenas pero no había una sola fotografía que pudiera evidenciar las afirmaciones del albino.

—Oye, Makkachin, ¿es verdad que Victor sale con alguna bruja horrible o solo lo está inventando?

El can que se hallaba recostado en el sofá, lo observó por un momento y luego quedó dormido.

—Ojalá y los animales pudieran hablar -suspiró el chico- En verdad sigo creyendo que Victor es gay y todo lo que dijo fueron puras mentiras. Bueno, al parecer todo está en orden por aquí y ese anciano ya está por volver. ¿Lo espero o me voy ya?

Yuri permaneció pensativo por unos segundos hasta finalmente optó por marcharse a su casa, tenía tareas pendientes y también se sentía molesto porque no podía descubrir la verdad respecto a su guapo vecino.

\---

Unas horas después y por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender muy bien, Yuri se sentía bastante intranquilo. No dejaba darle vueltas al tema de Victor y sabía que no estaría en paz si no lo averiguaba cuanto antes. Dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y decidió regresar al departamento ajeno para preguntarle de frente al albino sobre ese asunto que le mortificaba.

Sabía que en esos momentos, el hombre ya se encontraría en su vivienda y que lo mejor sería que tocara a su puerta en de lugar de ingresar allí usando la llave que le había dado. Al menos, eso fue lo que pensó mientras se dirigía al piso inferior pero ni bien se vio frente a la puerta ajena, cambió de parecer haciendo todo lo contrario.

Se metió a la casa y el primero en verlo fue Makkachin, que fue a su encuentro amistosamente y lo saludó agitando la cola de forma enérgica. Yuri rogó que el perro no ladrara ni hiciera escándalos que alertaran a Victor.

—Shhh... no hagas ruido -susurró- ¿Dónde está Vitya? He venido a darle una sorpresa.

Yuri pudo comprobar que en efecto el albino ya estaba allí pues en el sofá había dejado su maletín de trabajo y el saco de su traje. Sonrió y pensó que probablemente se encontraría en su habitación descansando un poco, así que se dirigió para allá con sigilo.

—Voy a darle el susto de su vida -sonrió malicioso y se quitó los zapatos para no hacer ruido alguno que delatara su presencia-

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar al dormitorio ajeno, el sonido del agua cayendo de la regadera lo alertó y sus planes volvieron a cambiar. Permaneció en el pasillo, frente al cuarto de baño y para su fortuna la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Con sumo cuidado comenzó a abrirla y a asomar la cabeza para espiar a su lindo y sensual vecino mientras tomaba una ducha. Pero para su desgracia, el vapor de agua empañó por completo la mampara de cristal detrás de la que Victor se encontraba y no pudo ver absolutamente nada.

—¡Mierda! -exclamó-

Apenas podía distinguir la fornida silueta detrás del cristal al tiempo que el agua le caía encima. Imaginarlo ahí desnudo y paseando el jabón por su cuerpo lo empezaba a excitar bastante pero también le frustraba el hecho de no poder deleitar sus ojos con libertad.

Sabía que lo que estaba pensando era una completa locura pero era una magnífica oportunidad para quitarse las ganas que le tenía. Ese hombre maduro le encantaba y desde hacía varias noches venía pensando cómo follar con él.

—Vamos a ver si Victor es tan heterosexual como afirma -sonrió y se quitó la ropa con bastante prisa, aún estando en el pasillo- Si resulta que lo es y esto no funciona, es probable que me agarre a golpes y me corra de su casa -exhaló con pesadez e hasta que tomó valor para empujar con lentitud la puerta y meterse al baño-

Caminó a pasos lentos hasta llegar a la mampara y entonces sus ojos dieron con su objetivo. Estaba de espaldas y Yuri llenó sus retinas con la sensual imagen de ese cuerpo varonil que evidenciaba muchas horas de entrenamiento físico. Su espalda ancha, sus brazos perfectamente trabajados, su trasero firme y levantado, era la personificación de un perfecto dios griego.

Yuri estaba impresionado con lo que veía pero al notar que el albino se estaba masturbando, quedó aún más sorprendido y excitado. Abrió con cuidado la mampara y permaneció fuera de ella, todo con intenciones de evitar cualquier reacción violenta a consecuencia del susto que le causaría al otro.

—¿Por qué haces eso, Vitya? -habló por fin, haciendo que el otro se sobresaltara un poco y voltear a verlo de inmediato-

—¡Yuri! ¿P-pero qué haces aquí? ¿Y así?

—No tenemos agua en mi casa y pensé que podría tomar un baño aquí, ¿no te molesta? -sonrió- Al parecer tu novia no es muy buena, te deja con las ganas y por eso tienes que masturbarte -dijo el joven con sorna para después meterse a la regadera con el hombre-

—Esta es mucha osadía de tu parte. Será mejor que te vayas ahora o...--

—¿O qué? -refutó desafiante- ¿Me vas a golpear? ¿O es que acaso tu heterosexualidad es tan frágil que no puedes compartir con la ducha con otro hombre?

—No te equivoques conmigo, Yuri -intentaba no seguirle la corriente aunque su erección palpitaba al punto de que empezaba a doler, necesitaba seguir con lo que había comenzado y tener a ese chico allí estaba haciendo que todo se le tornara más complicado-

—¿Eres gay también, cierto? -insistió el rubio- Inventaste toda esa mierda cuando te dije que tenía un novio y para que no me acercara a ti con otras intenciones.

Victor se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, se había visto completamente descubierto en su mentira y no podía sino sentirse patético.

—Yo también mentí -confesó el otro y dio un paso más hacia el mayor- No tengo ningún novio, solo lancé un anzuelo que mordiste enseguida, anciano tonto.

—Gatito atrevido -sonrió de lado y lo miró con fijeza, en tanto sus manos recorrieron el pecho hasta alcanzar ese par de pezones erectos, los cuales pellizcó con cierta fuerza hasta lograr que el rubio se inquietara-

Yuri rodeó con sus brazos el cuello ajeno y sus bocas se unieron en un fogoso beso mientras el agua tibia los recorría y acariciaba gentilmente. A la par, sus endurecidas intimidades se frotaban entre sí aumentando toda esa ansiedad que traían.

El rubio había notado desde antes que Victor estaba a poco de venirse y se dispuso a actuar de inmediato. Tomó la erección del contrario con una de sus manos y la acarició, arrancándole unos gimoteos desesperados.

—Déjamelo a mí -dijo el chico para luego posicionarse de rodillas frente al hombre, sin soltar su miembro en ningún momento-

Una vez que se acomodó mejor, llevó ese falo a su boca para succionarlo y lamerlo de inmediato. Victor se recargó contra el cristal y gimió al sentir el excitante calor en su intimidad.

—Aaaahhhh... ngh... Yuri... -sus dedos se hundieron entre los húmedos cabellos del joven, que con su lengua recorría toda su longitud, bajando y subiendo incesante-

Victor se movía con ímpetu hasta que sintió que le estaba golpeando la garganta, produciéndole unas cuantas arcadas aunque no por eso el otro detuvo sus acciones.

—Mmm... Yuri... espera...

El chico prosiguió con la excitante felación hasta que el mayor intentó dejar su boca pero eso no le fue permitido, pues se asió a las nalgas del otro y disfrutaba dándole el mejor sexo oral de toda su vida. Recién cuando notó que el albino estaba a poco de correrse, quitó el sexo ajeno de su boca y volvió a ponerse de pie.

—¿Quieres venirte aquí, cierto? -el rubio volteó apoyando sus manos contra la pared, exponiendo sus bonitas nalgas hacia afuera-

—Pero...-- -iba cuestionarle el hecho de que no se encontraba preparado para recibirlo y que podía lastimarlo-

—No hay problema, Vitya -lo miró por encima del hombro- Ya lo he hecho por ti, estoy listo.

—Este debe ser mi día de suerte -el albino sonrió se acercó de inmediato al otro, colocando su pene justo en la entrada ajena que efectivamente comprobó se hallaba dilatada- ¿Así que estuviste jugando contigo mismo, gatito?

Yuri podía sentir el cosquilleo del agua de la regadera sobre su espalda mientras era lentamente sodomizado por su atractivo vecino, pudiendo sentir como su interior se abría y se llenaba con la hombría del mayor.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! -el rubio gemía extasiado sintiendo la intrusión del caliente falo en su cuerpo a medida que su piel de erizaba y comenzaba a ser embestido- Sigue... sigue...

Aunque Victor tenía un miembro muy grande, Yuri sentía que podía volverse adicto a esas sensaciones ardientes que cuando su cuerpo se acostumbraba a recibirlas, empezaba a experimentar un placer indescriptible que no conseguía obtener con sus propios dedos o con algún juguete sexual. Nada se comparaba a lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir.

Los labios y los dientes de Victor recorrían parte de la espalda del rubio, intercalando besos y pequeñas mordidas mientras lo penetraba y embestía tan profundamente como le era posible. Tenía la impresión de que el cuerpo de Yuri succionaba su pene y lo apretaba cada vez más, provocándole un intenso orgasmo con el que llenó a su amante por completo hasta que su semen escurrió del interior del chico, deslizándose por las delgadas piernas.

—Ngh... ahhhh... -exclamaba el mayor dando unas últimas embestidas al cuerpo ajeno para luego salir de él-

Pero las cosas no habían terminado allí. Victor hizo voltear a rubio y lo besó con desenfreno al tiempo que lo estimulaba con una de sus manos, moviéndola con rapidez en torno al miembro del joven, quien en poco tiempo, acabó por correrse de manera abundante.

Tras eso permanecieron un rato más bajo la regadera, besándose y limpiándose mutuamente aunque fue en vano porque sus fogosos encuentros sexuales prosiguieron en la habitación, justo sobre la cama del albino.

Yuri no tenía intenciones de regresar a su casa esa noche y Victor no pensaba dejarlo salir de su cama ni de su vida nunca más.

**FIN**


End file.
